The concept of a camera or ‘third person’ observer is used in computer games and virtual environments. The camera is defined by a camera location and a viewing direction. Ideally, the viewing direction is determined such that an object of interest, such an as avatar, is within the view of the camera.
However, objects in virtual environments often move quickly or erratically. As a result, using a view that is fixed on an object or that maintains a fixed distance from the object results in quick and erratic camera movement and therefore a had user experience.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.